Again
by alienscrvpt
Summary: A proper description will be written when we're a few chapters in! Until then, this is a story in which reader discovers the power within themselves, and their destiny to protect Ninjago


hello! im mars and im very glad you clicked on my story; i hope you enjoy it! please let me know what you think i could improve on or what you like about it if you can, itd be the sweetest thing honestly aa! on with the show, then!

* * *

The day was still young in Ninjago City, and the moon was still very visible in the early cloudless sky; It was a beautiful sight, in which you were too young to appreciate. You were too busy looking down on your short legs; Running, running, kicking after the ball you so enjoyed to play with when you were allowed outside, and then... falling. You stared down at your bruised knee and began to cry as you saw the smallest hint of blood flow out, triggering the pain and sting. Your grandmother, who had previously been focusing on her reading, perked up at the wailing sound, and rushed to your aid. She picked you up as you continued to weep, and hurried inside.

" See, this is why we don't like you outside," she scolded as she sat you down. You felt ashamed, knowing you wouldn't be allowed out again for some time due to your mistake. " You need to learn to be more careful," she continued, taking great care in placing a band-aid on your knee. You stopped weeping instantly, instead wiping your tears in embarrassment. " Are you alright?" She asked, placing a loving hand on your cheek. You nodded sheepishly. " Good! Now, let's go into the pantry for tea, shall we?" You nodded obediently and held her hand, following her into the kitchen, which always smelled of something sweet and mouth-watering. She prepared her tea herself, as she always did; Your grandmother was very peculiar about her tea. _Old people and their tea_ , you thought, shaking your head. _Grandmother can swear it's a stereotype all she wants. It's a thing._ Your grandmother cleared her throat and you jumped slightly, as if you had been caught doing something bad. Instead of scolding you, however ( which would have been nonsensical; she couldn't read minds!), she held out a cup for you. As long as you had persisted through your ten years of life, she would always insist on you drinking the stuff. You didn't see the point. It didn't even taste good! However, you had learned it was pointless to argue, and took the cup.

" Thanks grandmother," you said, smiling sheepishly. She nodded and took a sip out of her glass, which she would use on the daily, and wouldn't allow anyone else to use. You hesitantly followed with your less immaculate Barney the Dinosaur cup, which you swore you grew out of years ago. You hummed delightfully; Your grandmother had the mercy of making mint tea, which was the only one you would tolerate. " Ah- It's good!" You exclaimed, pulling the roof of the cup away from your lips excitedly.

" Careful," your grandmother warned upon seeing some fall out of your glass and onto the floor. You flushed.

" I-I'm sorry!" You squeaked. You placed your cup down carefully before running across the kitchen and jumping as high as you could (which wasn't very high), stretching your arms, trying to reach the paper towels kept over the fridge. You cursed your small stature. " I'll clean it up, I-I-" Your grandmother reached up gently and handed you two sheets.

" Don't let it happen again, Y/N," she scolded, using her wagging finger to tap your nose. You nodded.

" Thank you..." You mumbled, miserably treading back to the wet spot on the floor and cleaning. You wiped up and down twice before running back to your grandmother. " I need more paper," you said, face red. It became redder as she chuckled, and you felt your ears burn as she shook her head.

" No, darling. In fact, I'm spoiling you. You could do it with one." You whined and walked back to the wet spot on the floor. It appeared bigger due to your dramatic wiping. You whined some more to yourself; As a ten year old child, you obviously had better things to do! This was a waste of time! Nonetheless. you got back down on your knees and cleaned, trying hard not to let it spread. After a while of your silent attempting, your grandmother spoke from behind you, which caused you to jump. " Be more patient," she said, heading into the living room for tea. You huffed; She never left your side unless something like this happened! You needed help! " Don't take too long, or the floor will get sticky." And she was silent. You huffed loudly to your dramatic self and got back to work, dabbing carefully. _Well_ , you thought, _it's good to save paper, so..._ This was fine. Helping the environment! Yay!

* * *

" That took forever," you whined, looking at the clock. Ten whole minutes! ...

You bit your lip. Perhaps you were being dramatic, as ten year old's usually were when it came to things that didn't entertain them; It wasn't as though you were hyperactive- Just very intent on using your time wisely. You threw out the paper towels and washed your hands before carefully taking hold of your tea cup and walking calmly into the living room, where your grandmother sat, reading a book. You placed the cup down on a coaster left on the coffee table and looked up at her, eyes curious. " What are you reading?" You asked, trying to sneak a peek over her shoulder.

" A book," your grandmother replied, smiling at you patiently. She must have noticed your pouting, because she laughed lightly before closing it, not bothering to save the page. " Nothing you need to know just yet, my darling." You pouted some more.

" But I wanna know," you said, your cheeks puffed out impatiently. You stopped at her warning glance and looked down in shame. You felt her soft hand stroking your hair back.

" In time, Y/N," she said, sighing softly.

" How long?" You asked, less impatient and more curious. She tapped your nose. You felt like you were being treated immaturely, which wasn't fair- Then again, you were ten.

" Not very long, I'm afraid."

You rose a brow and thought on her statement. You couldn't think for too long before she swooped you into her arms and cradled you. " G-Grandma-!" You yelped, your face undoubtedly red as she silk she wore around her shoulders. " I'm not a baby..." You grumbled, crossing your arms, not bothering to resist her hold. You felt somehow safe in her arms.

" Aren't you?" She asked teasingly. You shook your head definitively; By no means were you a child! You were different, more mature for your age! You looked up at her sheepishly; As much as you thought these things, it wouldn't change the fact that she would treat you as delicately as she did. It was embarrassing. What your friends would think, if you had any! You flushed at the thought that ran through your head without mind; You did have friends! Several people liked you, such as the woman who would pinch your cheeks when you and your grandmother went to the market, and your science teacher...

" Would you look at that?" Your grandmother suddenly said, snapping you out of your thoughts. You followed her gaze out the window and found yourself beaming.

" Mom!" You exclaimed, awkwardly shimmying out of your grandmothers arms and running to open the door, where she sat on her knees, arms spread out, waiting for your crushing hug. You gave it to her happily, snuggling your face into the crook of her neck; Your mother had a job which required her to constantly move around. You didn't quite know what that was, but she described it as 'almost like a nurse'. So you assumed she would move hospitals. Your mother was the absolute coolest. As always, she looked tired, but she'd smile so genuinely that you'd almost instantly forgotten how she must have felt. Your grandmother placed a hand on her shoulder in greeting, and your mother gave her an almost grateful smile. " How was your trip?" You asked gleefully.

" Great!" Your mother replied with just as much enthusiasm. " The mountains were beautiful, and the people were so kind to me."

" Fun!" You squeaked, clapping your hands.

" Yup!" Your mother stood up and placed her hands on her hips. " Now, whaddya say we go out and have some fun in the park?" You squealed with excitement and nodded up and down, as though unable to stop. You mother chuckled and ruffled your hair. " Great. Let's go-"

" Corrine," your grandmother warned, in the tone you knew too well. Whenever your mother arrived and wanted to go out, she'd pull a face and try to change her mind. It was one of your most least favorite things about her, really.

" Mom," your mother replied, in the same tone, but more soothingly somehow. They had a silent conversation, and you wondered for a moment why your grandmother was so against you going out in the first place. As always, your mother won, and your grandmother walked away, muttering to herself. Slightly less cheerfully then before, your mother looked back at you with a smile. " Well, let's go, kiddo."

* * *

You were tucked into bed hours later, as it always was when your mother came home. You loved these days. " Mom, can you tell me a story?" You asked, unable to contain your excitement. She chuckled and pat your cheek affectionately. " Of course...

 _Once upon a time, the first Spinjitzu Master created all of Ninjago, using the four elemental weapons;_

 _Earth,_

 _Lightning,_

 _Ice,_

 _and Fire._

 _These four elements would be passed down from generation to generation,_

 _and would later protect the Green Ninja,_

 _who could harbor all these elements._

 _There were others that the first Spinjitzu Master desired to protect Ninjago, of course._

 _Others that included_

 _Sound,_

 _Poison,_

 _Speed,_

 _Steel,_

 _Nature,_

 _Light_ _-_

You stopped listening, already sound asleep. She spoke far to softly, too slowly; As you had already had the story memorized, your brain had already gone ahead of her, and you drifted off to the imaginary film in your head of the elemental powers. Your mother smiled down at you, and you felt the faint press of lips against your forehead before her presence left the room and joined your grandmother, where they would fight over whether or not you would need to know these things. Unbeknownst to them, you knew well of your families gift. What you were unaware of was the power that had been passed down to you, and the destiny you would have to carry out. Until then, you slept, dreaming of a safe Ninjago, protected by the ninja, who were as unaware as you were of their destinies at this point.


End file.
